Stupid Rules
by Crowclaw Black
Summary: What happens when a big american crow appears in a flock of small little english sparrows, and finds another green eyed crow...


Her icy eyes narrowed as she looked out over the large room at her future opponents as the professor introduced her. Her dark cold forest green glare landed on a pair of brilliant green eyes. Every male's eyes glistened with at least a hint of lust at they gawked at the veela standing before them on display. But these green eyes had a slight hint of curiosity, not just animalistic lust. The professor whose name she did not bother to remember, continued to drown on.telling them her name.where she came from.who her parents are.what house she had been placed at. After that announcement was made, there was a loud uproar over a sea of disappointed groans. Her eyes locked to the green ones, for he was one of the cheerers.  
"Right over there, dear." The old woman pointed to the cheering table. The veela turned her face slightly to look into the tight straight faced woman who was now smiling, her skin stretching in odd angles to make the new expression. Her tight bun of hair seemed to pull at her face, stretching it further. The girl shook her head slightly and walked slowly down to the table where cheers still poured forth from smiling faces. She saw a seat next to the green eyes and without rushing, she sat down, the bored haughty look still on her face.  
"Welcome to Griffendor, my name is Hermionie Granger. This is Ron," she indicated a drooling red headed boy who stared at her as though she were a golden statue. "And this, is Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard of him." She said with a smile. Her dark green eyes looked over the girl speaking to her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. If she had fur, it would be raising as she hissed.  
"Harry Potter." she said the name slowly looking into the green eyes framed by wooden glasses, the scar on the forehead, the wild untamable jet black hair, on a body, rather thin, but not scrawny as she imagined it must've been when he was younger.  
"That's me, what's your name again?" He said gently pointing a fork at her. Her eyes widened a bit and blinked. No boy had ever spoken to her in full sentences when they first spoke to her.  
This time it was she who stuttered. "My, my name is Crowclaw Black." She said in a velvety voice that flowed once she had it under control.  
The boy with red hair finally snapped out of his daze. "Black? Are you related to Sirius?"  
"Uncle Sirius? He's my father's brother." She said, her eyes turning from Harry to Ron.  
"Wow, he's my godfather." Harry said somewhat proudly.  
"Really? How interesting." She sighed some her eyelids drooping a bit. "I miss him. Haven't seen him since I was little.and now.well.he's with my parents."  
"Your parents? What do you mean?" Hermionie chimed in looking over Harry's shoulder at her.  
Crowclaw repressed a biting sarcastic comment and explained. "Well, my parents were murdered, my house destroyed." She shook her head. "Sirius was my only relative until now."  
"Really? Then who do you live with?" Ron asked.  
Crowclaw pulled out a wizarding license. "Me, myself, and I. I can legally use magic outside of school despite the fact that I am only sixteen."  
Hermionie snatched the license from her. "Oh my god! You're telling the truth! It's real!!!" She exclaimed. "Then why are you in school?  
"It's a good place to be. Obviously whoever killed my parents is looking to finish the Black's off." She said shrugging. "I'm the last one, it's safe here, I have nowhere else to go since every home I've ever had was mysteriously ransacked and destroyed."  
"Sorry to hear all this, but I can relate." Harry said picking at his food.  
"I know, and I'm sorry about your misfortune. I at least knew my parents until I was.well, twelve I think. You never really knew them. My father said they were wonderful people." Crowclaw said taking a bite of salad.  
"Your parents knew mine?" Harry said.  
She nodded. "Mhmm, ever wonder who your godmother was?"  
"Well, it never really crossed my mind." Harry said furrowing his brow.  
"My mother.was your godmother.she aided Sirius, and tried to help you.but, she was killed. I have many pictures of them." Crowclaw said still eating.  
"Of my parents? You have pictures of my parents?" Harry said turning her toward him.  
"Hmm? Yes, they are amongst my things, after dinner I will fetch them for you if you like." She said.  
He smiled. "I'd like that a lot."  
"So have you ever attended Hogwarts?" Hermionie asked.  
"No actually I was home schooled kind of." She said finishing her salad.  
"There's meat and stuff you know." Ron said.  
"I know, I'm a vegetarian." Crowclaw said.  
"Where'd you get a name like Crowclaw? I mean no offense but it can't be too common." Hermionie said as she swallowed.  
"Where I'm from, Hermionie is a weird name." Crowclaw said. "But so is mine, I don't know where it came from." 


End file.
